botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Caryana Detachment
|role= Infantry |equipment= (See Wargear below) |tactics= }} The Caryana Detachment is a specialty sect of warriors unique to the Halcyon Wardens whom believe in eschewing those disciplines that their gene-sire considers conspicuous and restrict themselves, emulating their Primarch's example, to the subtler arts of Telepathy and Divination. Through their prognostications, they are able to gauge their foe's intentions and discern their plan of attack, helping the Vth Legion's commanders in altering potential fates and foiling an enemy's attack, even before it can be launched. Though not infallible, as divining the numerous threads of fate is no small manner, especially when faced against a foe whose skills in divination rivals their own. Through their astute divinations the Caryana have helped turn the tide of many forthcoming battles, forestalling potential disaster and averting an inevitable defeat into a resounding victory. Background Much as the Order of the Shield sought to emulate Alexandros' martially and the Order of the Open Hand sought to emulate his diplomacy, the Order of the Mind sought to emulate their Primarch's psychic tendencies. Of these, it was the Caryana who were the most dedicated. They shunned those disciplines that their father considered conspicuous and restricted themselves, like he did, to the subtler arts of Telepathy and Divination. The advice of this sect are held to be of considerable worth by the commanders of the Vth and Alexandros himself. Their words carry whispers of victories yet to be won and the paths that lead to them. Their cautions warnings of disasters and setbacks that have yet to occur. Their telepathy can gauge the morale of friend or foe, discerning who will hold and who will break. They are not of course infallible. The threads of the future are many and twisted, even more so when they face a foe as skilled at divination as they are. Such was to be the case when they faced the Harbingers on the field of battle, a future that none of the Caryana successfully foresaw. Their presence is felt far more often than it is seen. Night assaults and ambushes are repelled with ease. Foes feel a crippling fear or wrathful ire fall upon them while allies are touched by a firm sense of resolution. Above it all the Caryana weave their influence, shadows of their lord's might. Unit Composition *'1-3 Vraben' Unit Type *'Infantry' Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Boltgun' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Pugaree' - A wrapped headpiece of psycho-reactive cloth, the Pugaree was one of the strangest products to come from the Vth Legion. In purpose, the Pugaree aided psykers react to a loss of control or when the Immaterium caused a violent feedback. How the Librarians of the Halcyon Wardens were able to create this material or from where the Legion found this resource was a complete mystery, though several observers believed that the answer to this secret laid with the Caryana. *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear *'Force Weapon' *'Artificer Armour' *'Combat Shield' *'Boarding Shield' *'Guardian-Pattern Storm Shield' - The first prototype of its kind was invented by the Shield-Lord himself after being allowed to study the Custodians' own Praesidium Shield. To better match the raw numbers of a Legion compared to the Custodians' few, sacrifices were made in alloy selection, relying more heavily on standard ceramite, and a smaller, on-board field generator. The result was a shield that could boast of deflecting lascannon fire while only requiring a fraction of time and expense to construct. By the time of the Insurrection, the storm shield had become a mark of status among the Halcyon Wardens and would prove potent tools of wars against the Traitor Legions. A Vraben may take one of the following: *'Jump Pack' *'Space Marine Bike w/Twin-Linked Bolter' *'Legion Scimitar Jetbike w/Heavy Bolter' A Vraben may replace all wargear with the following: *'Terminator Armour' *'Pugaree' *'Force Weapon' *'Combi-Bolter' Category:Halcyon Wardens Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Units